Our Little Melody
by AstralComet
Summary: Ace, Sabo and Luffy found a cat one night and name her Melody. They form a bond and became inseparable but when something strange started happening around them they had to find out who is the cause of this mystery. Who is Father? Why are there monsters trying to kidnap Melody and her sisters? And what's dark secret is Melody hiding from them? [Hiatus]
1. Mystery of the lost kitten

Chapter 1: Mystery of the lost kitten

One stormy night on Mt. Corvo, in the depths of the forest, a small figure is running in the dark cold night going through the forest with extraordinary speed.

It ran as fast as its little legs can carry it before it went into the bushes. It pants taking a breather before its ears twitches when it heard a sound. Its body went tense as the sound got louder before lowering its body on the wet ground. Ears twitch again before looking up to see a huge tiger standing in front of its hiding place.

The tiger look left and right before sniffing the air but since the rain is hiding its scent, the tiger shook his head before walking away. Once the tiger is fully gone, it relaxes before looking up the sky. It blinks its blue eyes before shaking its head as more rain came down from the sky.

The creature stood up and walks out the bushes as it went towards the tree and inside the hole at the bottom of the tree. Once it was secured inside the hole and lay down on all fours before looking outside the hole. Lightning flash before its eyes making it jump a little and meowed in fear.

This creature happens to be a dark grey tuxedo cat. It had black fur with white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, whiskers, eyebrows and paws. On its forehead is a red heart. It also had a slight curve on the waist proving it to be female and happen to be a kitten.

The kitten flattens her ears against her head sadly before she look up to see a squirrel. The kitten smiled bending down and getting ready to pounce on the squirrel. When the squirrel got close enough, she jump out from her hiding place making her prey ran away from her before the kitten gave chase. The chase went on for two minutes before she lost of it.

She looked around in the forest trying to find the squirrel again before she stops when she heard a growl from behind. The kitten started to shake in fear before turning around to see the same tiger glaring at her. The tiger roar at her causing the kitten to meow in fear and ran for her life before the tiger chase after her. She keeps running trying to shake her predator in the dark forest by going in bushes, climbing on tree and all kind of obstacles but no matter what happen her chaser keeps coming after her and it don't look like he won't stop anytime soon.

The kitten looks behind her to see that her enemy is still right on her tail. She ran faster before stopping in her tracks because when she looks in front of her was a gorge. She looks around to find anyway to get across before spotting a bridge. She smiled before running towards it with the tiger right behind her. She ran faster before crossing the bridge and out of danger. All she needs to do is find a good hiding spot, lose her attacker and she's home free. She ran faster with extraordinary speed while keeping ahead from the tiger.

Lightning flash before her eyes and thunder was heard as more rain came pouring down from the sky. The kitten ran faster before she saw a rabbit hole to hide in and away from her attacker. She smiles as she ran towards it but before she got close to it, the tiger jump in front of her and growl with a murderous glare in his eyes. The kitten shook in terror and backing up before running but the tiger use his claws and hit her on the side making her clash against the tree.

She landed on the ground in pain and glance at the tiger as it came close to her like she was his prey. The kitten tried to stand but the pain was too much while the tiger crept closer to its prey. When it got close enough, she look up in fear as the tiger raise its paw high in the air and getting ready for the kill. The kitten closes her eyes and getting ready to feel pain but nothing came. She waited for a minute before hearing a painful growl and that's when she opens her eyes. She looks up to see that the animal is being attacked by three boys with metal pipe in their hands. She watches in awe as the boys beat the animal up before tying it up with a rope.

She watches as the boys celebrate their victory before one boy glances her way. She stares at him as he walks up to her, bend down and study her with his eyes. She blinks in confusion before standing but fell down because the pain in her side. She meow in pain causing the boy to turn his head towards the others "Ace, Sabo there's a poor kitten here and she look pretty hurt" he said.

Ace and Sabo turn to Luffy who is crouching down before walking next to him "what do you mean" Ace was cut off short when he saw a kitten laying by the tree and meowing in pain. He saw that the kitten has dirt over its fur mix with mud, bite mark on its left forearm and a huge scratch on its left side.

Sabo gasp in shock seeing the poor animal in bad shape "oh my god" he said.

"did the tiger did this?" Luffy asked.

"probably I mean it was standing over something but I didn't know that this kitten was its meal" Ace said.

Sabo bend down in front of the cat and reach out for it. The kitten stare at the hand before licking it in gratitude for saving her life "poor thing" he pick up the kitten and cover her with his jacket protecting her from the rain "we need to head back and fix her wounds before it get infected" Sabo said.

"yeah" Luffy said.

Ace stare at the tiger before hitting it with his pipe "stupid tiger hurting a poor kitten you deserve to die" he snarled before picking it up "Sabo a little help please" Sabo nod before giving the kitten to Luffy.

"hold her and keep her warm" Luffy nod as Sabo went to help Ace.

Luffy put the kitten inside his shirt and look down at her big blue eyes "don't worry we'll make sure you're feel all better when we get home" he pet the kitten making her purr.

"come on Luffy let's go" Ace yelled.

"coming" Luffy hold the kitten in his shirt making sure not to let her slip before running to his brothers.

The kitten looks up at her saviors and smiled before laying her head against Luffy's chest for warmth. She listens to them talking before yawning as her eyes began to become heavy in exhaustion. Her eyelids droop down before closing them completely and falling asleep. She sleep with a smile on her face as she realize that this nightmare of hell is over and its all thanks to her saviors Ace, Sabo and Luffy.


	2. A Name

**AC: hey everybody welcome to a new chapter of "Our Little Melody" now here's what surprising peeps I publish this on Saturday then the next day I have 1 review and I was a fucking happy panda **

**Dark AC: wow you got hit by a happy stick**

**AC: I know right *look at the guests* oops sorry sweeties almost forgot about you *look at readers* okay guys as our guests we have Ace, Luffy and Sabo with their little sunshine Melody say hi**

**Ace: hello everyone**

**Sabo: hi guys**

**Luffy: hi everyone**

**Melody: hello friends**

**AC: *smile at their cuteness* goddamn you cute also let me introduce my dark eviler self EVIL ADORABLECELINE or Evil AC for short**

**Evil AC: *pop out of nowhere* hey you fuckers what's up**

**Dark AC: I love this bitch**

**AC: me too now let's start this story but first Sabo Disclaimer please**

**Sabo: AdorableCeline do not own One Piece or Witchblade if she does then Melody will appear in this show**

**AC: thank you cutie *sees Sabo blush* now enjoy this wonderful story my cute pikachu**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Name  


Daylight shine through the window of a small cabin. Lying on the makeshift bed with straws covered by a blanket is the same kitten who was saved by Ace, Sabo and Luffy last night. She sleep in her bed before light shone on her face making her stir in her sleep. The kitten open her eyes before she yawn, stand up and stretch before jumping out of the basket

She lick her paw before seeing a bandage wrap around her left arm. She look at herself to see that her side is also wrap in bandage and she look very clean. She raise an eyebrow in confusion for the cat don't remember being this clean or being wrap up in bandages. She flatten her ears in thought as she try to remember what happen last night

Okay she was in the forest while there was a storm, she was being chase by a tiger while trying to find safety, she got bitten on the arm and scratch on the side, clash against a tree while the beast towered over her, waited for her death penalty before suddenly she heard a pain roar, saw three boys and after that nothing. The kitten twitch her tail before she gasp in realization. That's right those boys was the one who save her last night clean her wounds and took her in. She smile in happiness for she can't wait to see her saviors in person

Her ears perk up to hear a door opening before a voice was heard "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BRATS?" the voice asked angrily. She raise an eyebrow in thought that doesn't sound like her saviors that sound like a women with a slightly man voice. The kitten walked to the door and listen closely at their conversation.

"we went to get some food for our friend you old hag" now that the voice she recognize it was one of her saviors.

"WHAT YOU SAY"

"b..boss calm down" said another voice.

"yeah calm down" another voice said. Okay those are definitely males and the she-male is the boss.

"you heard me now where is she?" her savior said.

"That cat is still in that room sleeping but that's not it you need to get rid of that pest" the she-male said. The kitten frown something tells her that this he-she is going to be a pain.

"Why old hag?"

"because ever since you brought this cat here he did nothing but meow all night"

"okay first of all that cat is a she not a he trust me I check heck even Ace and Luffy check so I don't get her gender wrong" another one of her saviors she is able to recognize. But wait he what...she blink in shock and stare at the door hold up he check her south pole...pervert well at least he did that to see if she's a male or a female but still pervert "and second she was meowing in pain Dadan" her savior said.

"doesn't matter get that cat out of here...stupid pest is a pain"

The kitten look behind her before glancing back at the door. She's a pain last time she check she was in pain not only that but she felt a pain on her tail so being a cat she is...well she started scratching the nearest person who hurt her tail "let me guess you step on her tail that's why you want her out you old hag" the boy who name Ace said.

"she scratch my face" the she-male said. Oh so you step on her tail...serves you right you old bitch "besides she might had a disease" her...disease please you might had disease up in your body she ain't tryna catch 'em all. The kitten chuckled at her own personal joke.

"Listen old bag we check her wound to see if she is infected but her wounds are good" the boy name Sabo said.

"yeah so her wounds are not infected making her perfectly healthy so no disease on her" Ace said

"so throw her out"

"no way old hag either you shut up or we blackmail you so you choose" Ace said

"I rather kick her out" soon there was a ruffling sound before someone was thrown on the floor.

"YOU KICK HER OUT OF HERE WITH WOUNDS LIKE THAT YOU'LL REGRET IT"

"WHO YOU YELLING AT YOU ANNOYING BRAT" the she-male yelled.

"YOU OLD HAG" Ace yelled. The kitten flinch before she meow in slight fear.

A sigh was heard before her savior spoke "Luffy can you check on the cat please"

"okay Ace" the boy name Luffy said before footsteps was heard. The kitten step back from the door before someone open it. She look up to see a boy with burgundy eyes, a scar under his left eye and black hair wearing a blue tank top shirt, red shorts, sandals and a straw hat on his head. Luffy smiled when he saw the cat is awake before he yelled "ACE, SABO SHE'S AWAKE"

"REALLY? LET ME SEE COME ON ACE"

"I'M COMING" a thud was heard before running footsteps came towards the open door. The kitten blink before she saw two more boys came with a smile on their face.

One boy had blue eyes and curly blond hair wearing a large black top hat with goggles around the hat, blue jacket with sleeves rolled up, a cravat, light blue shorts, indigo tank top shirt and black boots. Another boy had brown eyes, wavy black hair and childish freckles wearing a white tank top shirt with a kanji saying 'heroism', orange shorts and brown flat slipper-like shoes. Ace and Sabo smiled at the kitten "hi little girl" Sabo bend down to her "how are you today?" the kitten meow before giving him a look that says 'who you calling little' making Sabo laugh "dude she's giving me a look asking me who I'm calling little" the brothers laugh as the kitten pout.

* * *

Ace, Sabo and Luffy are playing with the kitten who is meowing in happiness. Ace chuckled before he spoke "you know she's very different from any cats we seen so far"

"yeah first her wounds were cleaning themselves so she won't get infected" Sabo said.

"then she shows some human emotion and expression" Ace said.

"she even understand what we saying" Sabo said. While Luffy play with the kitten, she listen to their conversation with interest. Yeah they right about her for being different I mean she can read books, understand people and see different colors yes she knows that cats aren't color blind but except seeing green and blue she sees lots of colors. Heck give her a paper and paintbrush with some ink colors and she draw seven colors and you got yourself rainbow.

The kitten smiled to herself rainbow huh it making her think about a rainbow trout which she love to eat right about now. Luffy laugh before putting his face against the kitten "your smile is so cute" she blink at Luffy...oh my god her saviors are so cute it make her wanna lick their face matter of fact she'll do that right now "huh" Luffy went cross eyed as he look at his little friend licking his nose "hey hahaha stop that hahahaha" Luffy laugh making his brothers laugh.

"She have a licking habit" Ace said.

"yeah she lick your cheek once, lick my hand twice and now she's licking our little brother's nose" Sabo said.

"like a dog" Luffy said making the kitten stare at him in confusion before rolling her eyes and going back to lick her savior "hey I said stop" Luffy laugh again in happiness. Sabo smiled before picking up the kitten and placing her on his lap. The kitten blink before purring in bliss as Sabo scratch her behind the ear.

"after we done here you wanna see Makino in Windmill Village?" Sabo asked.

"yeah let see Makino" Luffy sits up and smiled.

"yeah and we can bring this cutie with us so she can see Makino in person" Ace smiled.

The kitten smiled at that compliment. Ace chuckled before he hum in thought "you know we should give her a name"

"you right we should give her name" Sabo said in agreement.

Luffy tilt his head "a name?"

"yeah Luffy for a pet cause you see if we don't give her a name then how are we going to call her" Sabo said.

"so when we see Makino and she ask us what her name is" Luffy said

"she'll already have a name" Ace said.

Sabo nod "okay so little one we are going to give you a name and if you don't like them shake your head" the kitten nod her head "okay Luffy you go first"

"yay um...Tulip" the kitten shook her head "okay Ace your turn"

"how about Piper" another no from the kitten.

Sabo laugh when Ace pout "okay Harp" another no "Peaches" no "Angel" no "Angela" no "Luca" no "Annie" no "Blair" no. The boys sigh in defeat.

"okay how about" Ace was cut short from Luffy.

"Melody" Luffy said cheerfully. His brothers look at him in disbelief.

"Melody" they said simultaneously.

"yeah she look like a cat who bring luck when she sings in harmony not only that but bring life to the world just by singing" Luffy said.

Sabo glance at the kitten in question "do you want to be name as Melody?" the kitten thought for minute. Before they ever met her or when they met each other her friends used to call her lady luck heck they even call her mother nature just for her singing.

The kitten blink before she smiled. Melody is not a bad name...maybe since they know she's a very different cat she can show them something new lets just hope they don't freak out. She took a deep breath before she talk to them for a first time "Melody is a wonderful name so yes" she said in a high-pitch voice. Sabo, Ace and Luffy stare at Melody for a minute before they gasp in shock.

"YOU TALK" they said simultaneously.

"yes I talk very well" the kitten now name Melody smiled at her saviors.

Awkward silence surrounded them as no one move a muscle or say a word. Melody look at her saviors in confusion before realization hit her like a tons of bricks "oh my god...they might hate me now or think I'm a freak" she thought in fear. Melody close her eyes getting ready to hear hate words.

"this" Sabo said.

"is" Ace said.

"so" Luffy said.

"AWESOME" they yelled in unison. Melody open her eyes and stare at the boys in shock.

"really? You think its awesome for me to talk?" she asked.

"yeah a talking cat is cool" Ace said excitedly.

"we can show this to Makino" Sabo said.

"yeah she going to be shock" Luffy said.

Melody look at her saviors before she laugh "you guys are so cute" the boys blush before smiling.

"so you wanna go right now Melody?" Sabo asked.

"heck yeah let's go" Melody jump down from Sabo's lap and ran to the front door.

"hey wait up" Ace said as he and his brothers went after Melody. Melody waited before she was pick up again by Sabo.

"now let's go" he said before they ran towards Windmill Village to see Makino and show her their new friend.

* * *

**AC: finish so what you think  
**

**Dark AC: nice**

**Evil AC: cool**

**Ace: awesome**

**Luffy: double awesome**

**Sabo: triple awesome**

**Melody: wonderful**

**AC: thank you now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**Ace: bye everyone**

**Luffy: bye bye**

**Sabo: bye everybody**

**Melody: bye and see you soon**


	3. A common cold

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Our Little Melody" 4 reviews awesome**

**Dark AC: yep awesome**

**Evil AC: double awesome**

**Sabo: hi Evil AC**

**Ace: hello**

**Luffy: hi**

**Melody: hello AC's eviler self**

**Evil AC: hello kitties **

**AC: *smiles before looking at readers* now listen in this chapter Melody shows symptoms of sickness and before we start I'll like to say thank you Miley6 for the advice so without further adieu Ace Disclaimer please **

**Ace: AdorableCeline do not own One Piece if she does then Sabo's dad would've died**

**Sabo: *side-glance at Ace before a smirk appears on his face* oh knowing AC...she'll take of it**

**AC: you know me so well *looks at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: A common cold  


"Oh she's a pretty kitty" Makino said as she scratch under Melody's chin making her purr in bliss.

"Yeah Melody is very pretty" Sabo said watching the barmaid play with Melody.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy had brought their friend Melody to Windmill Village and show her around by giving her a tour. They show her to the town people who cooed at the kitten. The town folks play with her, pet her and scratch her heck they even talk to her when she show them that she can talk. When they met up with Mayor Wood Slap, they told him about Melody and after that Melody got along with the Mayor, he even give her fish. Now they at Party's Bar talking to Makino while she play with the kitten.

"So you found her last night in the rain and brought her back with you, so you can make her feel better" Makino said putting the pieces together while giving Melody some milk.

"Correct" Ace smiles watching Melody lapping at the milk. He chuckled when she pawed at Luffy's finger in a playful manner.

"And today you found out she's very different and she can talk like we do" Makino said.

"Yeah isn't awesome" Sabo grin in excitement. Melody look at Sabo and giggled before going back to her milk.

Makino smiles at the children before she glance at the kitten and examine her. The kitten had bandages wrap around her sides and on her left forearm. When Ace told her what happen in the storm, she felt bad and amaze at the same time. She was surprise that Melody didn't had that much serious injuries or having a trauma from almost getting killed "she must be one tough kitten if she can handle against enemy twice her size"

When Melody finish her milk, she lick her lips and turn to Makino with a smile on her face "thank you for the milk Makino it was very nice of you" she said while Luffy started to play with her tail.

Makino blink in shock as words just flew right out of Melody's mouth before she giggled making Melody stare at her in confusion. Melody don't see what's so funny because all she said was thank you and next thing she know, Makino started giggling. Melody shook her head for she'll never understand humans.

Makino stop giggling before she spoke "I'm sorry it just...a talking cat is something you'll never see everyday" she pet Melody who purr before taking the bowl to the kitchen.

Luffy grab Melody and pet her "Makino is right" he scratch her behind the ear "you are pretty Melody the prettiest kitten ever" Luffy raise her in the air making her meowed by his compliment.

When Luffy pull her down at eye level, she started to pawed at his hat making him laugh. Ace and Sabo watch the cute scene with smiles on their face before they laugh as Melody now pawed at Luffy's face. Melody continued to meowed making Luffy laugh harder before out of nowhere, she sneeze making Ace, Sabo and Luffy stop laughing to stare at her in shock.

Ace blink before he spoke "Melody are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Melody nod before she sneeze again but away from Luffy's face. Melody sniff before she sneeze again and again and again. Sabo started to become concern about Melody's health wondering if she got a cold.

"Luffy put her on the table" Ace said as Luffy nod and put her down.

Melody sneeze again louder this time. She flatten her ears as she started to feel dizzy. Melody shook her head and lay down on the table trying to get rid of the dizziness "what's wrong with me?"

Makino came back from the kitchen to see Ace, Sabo and Luffy staring at Melody in concern. She raise an eyebrow before she glance at Melody who doesn't look too very good right now. She gasp before running up to them and press her hand against Melody's forehead "oh my goodness she's burning up" she said.

Ace eyes widen "wait Makino is she getting a cold?" he asked getting worried for Melody's condition.

"I don't know" Makino turn to Melody who started to cough "Melody can you tell me how you feeling right now" she asked wondering if Melody had a cold or a flu.

"Well my throat feel like it's burning, my head started to hurt, I think my body is aching, my nose is about to run and I think my eyes starting to get watery" Melody sneeze again "also I'm sneezing and coughing"

Yep Melody definitely have a cold "are you cold Melody?" she asked in concern.

"A little and I think I'm getting a stuffy nose" Melody said as her eyes started to run.

Makino sigh "Melody you got a cold, I guess since you were in the rain last night for so long you started to show symptoms" she said making Melody groan.

"Great someone give me award" she cough before scratching her neck "my neck is itchy" she said before she sneeze again.

"Ace can you and your brothers take Melody back home, I'll give you the supplies but make sure she had lots of rest okay" Makino said.

"Okay Makino" Ace said as he pet Melody feeling bad for her "poor Melody"

Makino went to the kitchen to give the supplies for the kids so they can take care of Melody. Melody sneeze again before she meow in pain as her head started to get hurt even more. Ace, Sabo and Luffy frown as they felt bad for Melody who is suffering through a cold.

"Okay here's everything she need for a common cold" Makino put the basket on the table "now like I said make sure she had lots of rest and also make sure she had plenty of fluids so she won't get dehydrated later on"

"Okay Makino and thank you" Sabo took the basket before he look at Luffy "Luffy can you carry Melody please"

"Okay" Luffy pick up Melody and making sure she don't get a headache before putting her in his arms "see ya later Makino and thank you for the supplies" he wave to her as they left the bar.

Makino wave back with a smile before frowning "I hope she get better the poor thing is suffering right now"

* * *

Melody sneeze as she lay in her basket with a blanket over her. Ace put a rag over her forehead to keep the fever down. Melody frown as she flatten her ears more "I hate my life" she said.

"Don't say that Melody" Sabo said in concern "look enough fluid and plenty of rest you'll feel better in no time"

"I rather slap myself then get sick" Melody snorted "and why is my nose is runny while the other is stuffed up I don't get it" she cough. Melody wiggle her nose before she sneeze. A tissue appeared in front of her before she blow into it and the tissue was pull away from her "thank you Luffy"

"You're welcome" Luffy said "by the way Melody do cats die when they get sick?"

"No Luffy" Melody snorted "they don't unless you don't give them a treatment" she cough "but if you do take them to the vet so the doctor can see it and give you instruction" she sneeze "after that you good" Melody put her head down as she cough again.

"You must have know a lot Melody since you're a cat" Ace said as he took the rag and dip it water before ringing it out and putting back on her forehead.

"Well let's just say I'm not actually a cat" she mumble under her breath.

Sabo lift up his head and glance at Melody "you said something Melody?"

"No nothing...nothing at all" Melody lied before closing her eyes for a bit. If they ever found out that she's not just a talking cat but a cat with a dark secret will they hate her and call her a freak or will they still love her like she's one of them.

Sabo sigh before he stand up and stretch his arms before laying them back down "okay guys let's go out to get some food for Melody" he said before picking up a metal pipe "besides sooner we get some food the sooner she'll get better" he said.

Ace grin before standing up and picking up his metal pipe "yeah" he turn his head to the kitten "say Melody what do you want to eat?" he asked wondering what kind of food she want to eat.

Melody lift up her head and yawn "I don't care as long it is food" she put her head back down as her eyes started to feel heavy.

Luffy stands up and pick up his metal pipe before going to the basket. He dig inside the basket before taking out a bottle of milk and a bowl "here Melody" he put the bowl down and open the cap before pouring some milk into the bowl "here's some milk just in case you get thirsty" he close the bottle and put it back inside the basket.

Melody thanks Luffy as she drift off to sleep. Ace, Sabo and Luffy stare at their friend as they frown in concern. Sabo sigh before he tip his hat forward a little before walking to the front door with his brothers.

Melody open her eyes suddenly before she lift up her head "wait before you go...make sure you'll be careful out there okay"

"We will Melody get some rest" Ace said as they walked out the door.

"See ya Melody" Luffy waved to her before they leave from her sight.

Melody sigh before she lay her head back down. She stare at the bowl of milk in thought "I'll drink some later on" she said before closing her eyes. But right when she about to fall asleep, a yelling was heard from the front door.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS, THEY DIDN'T DO THEIR CHORES" Dadan yelled as she came inside with Dogra and Magra.

Oh great the gorilla is back. Just fucking great. Melody groan silently trying not to be seen by that she-male. Another yelled was heard before she got up and close the bedroom door. She turn her head to the bowl of milk before another yelling is heard "maybe I should drink the milk"

"STUPID BRATS LEFT WITHOUT DOING THEIR CHORES" Dadan yelled angrily causing Melody's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance

"You know what screw it I'm drinking that milk right now" she said before walking up to the bowl of milk

* * *

Ace, Sabo and Luffy are walking back to the shack while carrying a crocodile for dinner. They chat to each other before Sabo and Ace laugh at Luffy's jokes. They continued to walk before Ace stop suddenly making his brothers stare at him in question.

"Hey Ace what's wrong?" Sabo asked while Ace just stare into space.

"Ace are you okay?" Luffy asked in concern.

Ace didn't say anything before he began to talk "you hear that?" he turn his head to Sabo and Luffy in question.

"Hear what?" Sabo and Luffy asked simultaneously.

Soon loud voice was heard making the boys to look up in shock "YOU FUCKING CAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Ace, Sabo and Luffy gasp in shock.

"Old hag" Ace growl in anger.

"Dude let's hurry" Sabo said before they nod their heads and ran towards the shack.

* * *

Melody hiss at Dadan who just scowled at her in disgust. Magra and Dogra are in the corner of the room, cowering in fear as they feel a deadly aura between Dadan and Melody. Melody glare at the she-male while Dadan clench her fists in anger.

"You little pest...you're going to regret scratching me" Dadan said angrily.

"And you're going to regret messing with me hag" Melody hiss.

Dadan blink in shock at the cat before growling "did you just called me hag you pest?" she asked as Melody smirks at her.

"Hell yeah old hag but I think gorilla fits you better" Melody chuckles as she see the gorilla's face turn beet red in anger "ooh I struck a nerve and your face is red" Melody laugh before coughing.

Dadan gritted her teeth as she had enough of this little pest "YOU GOING TO GET IT NOW YOU FUCKING CAT" she ran towards Melody and lift up her fist before launching it towards Melody.

Melody stood her ground before she jump over Dadan and landed behind her with a smirk on her face. Dadan snap her head towards the cat who had turn her body around to face the she-male. Melody grin cockily before she blew a raspberry at Dadan making her become even more angry as she turn around and launch herself towards Melody who jump over her again thus causing her to crash into the door. Melody turn around and laugh when she saw Dadan's face is on the door.

While Melody laugh her butt off, Dadan stood up and face Melody before she growl and took out her axe. Melody stop laughing and smirk evilly as she stare at the axe. Dogra and Magra shook in fear at the sight of Dadan's weapon. Dadan yelled a battle cry before she swing her axe towards Melody who jump on the axe and ran on it before scratching Dadan on the cheek. She jump on her head and landed on the floor before turning around to see the she-male hissing in pain.

Melody chuckled "give up gorilla?" she asked as Dadan turn her head to Melody before completely turning around. Melody took a quick glance at the scratch mark on her left cheek and another scratch mark on her right hand that she left only few minutes ago before looking at Dadan.

"You fucking cat...YOU GOING TO DIE TODAY" Dadan yelled before running towards Melody as she stand her ground.

Melody glare at Dadan as she came closer to her. Time seem to slow down as a menacing smirk appears on Melody's face. Dadan lift up her axe before her eyes widen in terror as Melody's body starts to change. Dadan stop right in front of the girl as she shook in fear. She continued to stare at the dark figure who is grinning maliciously. Dadan took a step back while the figure took a step forward. Dogra and Magra couldn't take it anymore and fainted from fear.

Dadan shook in terror before she spoke "what are you?" she asked as the figure raise her fingers at her.

The figure spoke in teenage voice with a hint of maturity "someone you don't want to fuck with gorilla" she said before she extends her fingers at Dadan's left arm causing her to yelled before she took out her fingers from her arm.

Dadan drop her axe before clutching her arm as she stop the bleeding. She glance at the girl who is still grinning at her before extend her blade from her arm. Dadan eyes widen in fear as the girl raise her blade but before she attack, they heard a voice from outside.

"OLD HAG" Ace yelled in anger as he and his brothers drop the crocodile in front of the shack.

The girl gasp in panic before she spoke "they're back already" she sneeze before coughing "dammit" she frown.

"MELODY" Sabo yelled in worried before he begin to open the door.

The girl whose name is Melody made a tch sound before she kick Dadan in the head, hard knocking her out cold before going in the room. She close the door right when Ace kick the door open and began to yelled.

"OLD HAG" Ace yelled causing Dadan to snap back to reality as she began to wake up. Ace grab her by the collar and yelled in her face "WHERE'S MELODY AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he asked angrily.

Dadan shook her head before she yelled "KICK THAT CAT OUT NOW SHE'S DANGEROUS"

"YOU'RE DANGEROUS OLD HAG SINCE YOU KEEP FUCKING WITH MELODY" Ace yelled.

While the two fight, Melody sigh before she look at herself. She had accidentally turn herself into her true form. She had purple skin with red lines, purple armor with red gauntlets, blond hair put in pigtails that had red markings and black eyes with glowing pink irises. Melody look at her hands and frown before rubbing her face in exhaustion

Melody slide down the door before she heard a voice "MELODY ARE YOU OKAY?" Luffy yelled as he ran to the door.

"Oh shit" Melody whispered before she went to the basket and change back into a cat as the door slam open.

Luffy stare at Melody who is now on the basket and smiling at him "Melody" he ran towards the kitten and pick her up "are you okay? Did Dadan hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"I'm okay Luffy I was just drinking my milk" Melody lied.

"THAT STUPID CAT IS A MONSTER" Dadan yelled at Ace who growled at her in anger.

"YEAH RIGHT OLD HAG" Ace spat as her angrily.

Luffy shook his head before he went to the room and see Ace being hold back by Sabo while Dadan is being hold back by Dogra and Magra. Melody and Luffy frown before Melody sneeze catching everyone attention. Ace and Sabo who had let go of his brother and ran towards Melody and asking her some questions.

Dadan sigh before walking outside when her men let go of her. She mumble under her breath before she yelled "A CROCODILE"

Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Melody begin to laugh as Dogra and Magra bring in the crocodile.

* * *

Melody, Ace, Luffy and Sabo are in the room talking before Sabo spoke "you getting better Melody" he said making Melody giggled

"Yeah tomorrow morning I'll be feeling better and I can hang out with you" Melody said.

"That's good" Ace said before Luffy pets Melody on the head making her purr.

Melody meowed before she frown. She shook her head and walk away from Luffy before turning around and facing the boys. Ace, Sabo and Luffy stare at Melody who now had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Melody?" Luffy asked in concern.

Melody shook her head before speaking "tomorrow I want you three to help me find my sisters" the boys gasp before she continued "I heard that they're somewhere in Goa Kingdom" she sigh "so after you boys done whatever you're done doing, we go straight to there and find my sisters understand" she said.

"We understand Melody" Luffy smiled.

"We'll help you Melody" Sabo grin.

"Besides we're friends and that what friends are for" Ace smirks.

Melody smiled as her saviors "thank you so much" she jump on them making her friends laugh in joy. Melody never had this much happiness in her whole life. Finally she had a family that is right for her but will it come crashing down if they found who she really is. Well only one way to found out but until then she'll enjoy her happiness.

* * *

**AC: finish what you think  
**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**Luffy: super**

**Sabo: amazing**

**Ace: nice**

**Melody: wonderful**

**AC: good now peeps review and we'll see you soon**

**All: BYE**

**P.S. Melody's true form designs is from the character from the anime called Witchblade so free cake if you can guess which one until then bye pikachu**


	4. Mayhem in Goa Kingdom

**AC: hi everyone welcome back for more "Our Little Melody" now last story was epic right**

**Dark AC: yep  
**

**Evil AC: uh huh**

**Ace: yes it was**

**Sabo: yeah **

**Luffy: it was cool**

**Melody: it was nice**

**AC: good *look at readers: also we have another special guest and it is *drum roll* CHIME AND ARIA**

**Chime: hi everyone**

**Aria: what's up peeps**

**AC: okay now like I said you get to meet Melody's sisters **

**Dark AC: yep so Luffy Disclaimer please**

**Luffy: AdorableCeline do not own One Piece or Witchblade if she does then it will be funny**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy my story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of the ride**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mayhem in Goa Kingdom  


"Gum-Gum Pistol." Luffy said as his arm stretch and towards Ace who had his arms cross. His eyes widen a little before Luffy's arm hit the ground and punch him in the face.

"You idiot." Ace said before he ran to Luffy and jump kick him in the face "what the hell are you trying to do?!"

"It's over." Sabo said before writing something on the wooden board. Luffy groans in pain as he lay there on the ground.

Ace and Sabo ran at each other before throwing their attack at each other. They jump away from each other as they have a stare down.

"I won't lose to anyone...because." Ace thought as he glare at Sabo.

"I'll be stronger than anyone...stronger, stronger I'll." Sabo thought.

They jump in the air before throwing a punch but Ace dodge Sabo's attack "I won Sabo." he said before punching Sabo in the face.

Sabo fell down on the ground before sitting up on his elbows "crap." he swears.

"Crap. I always lose to Ace and Sabo." Luffy turn to Sabo "Sabo I'm next."

Sabo ran to Luffy and smirks "you sure about that? I won't hold back."

Luffy grins "Gum-Gum."

"'Gum' again?!"

"Shield." Luffy stretch his fingers as Sabo look on with confusion.

"He just extended his fingers." he said. He got close to Luffy, grab his fingers and pull "this...is funny."

"Hey s-stop." Luffy said before Sabo let go. Luffy fall back and roll on the ground and up the tree before rolling in front of Ace.

Ace sighs "I told you many time already. Is your fruit useful or anything?"

"Crap it won't work. Just a little more." Luffy growls "again."

"No, we can only fight 100 times a day." Ace said "wait until tomorrow."

"Ace and I beat Luffy 50 times." Sabo wrote 50 on the board "Ace and I were 26 to 24. He beat me by two fights...shit!" he said angrily.

"Hey, when I'm ten, I'll kick your ass." Luffy screams.

"By then we will be 13 years old." Ace said before he walked away "We'd better go look for some food."

Sabo dust his hands and smiles "yeah you're right and besides we have to help Melody."

"Yeah." Luffy stands up and ran to his brothers. Ace grins before he glance at Sabo.

"By the way Sabo...your father."

"Fuck him." Sabo tip his hat and frowns "I don't want Melody to find out I'm the son of a noble."

"That's true." Ace nods in agreement. They climbs the tree and looked down to see crocodiles in the river.

"So, crocodile for dinner?" Ace grins as they stare at the crocodiles.

"Yeah sound to me." Sabo smiles.

"Yummy." Luffy drools a bit.

Ace chuckles "okay let's go." the boys jump off the branch and towards the crocodile.

* * *

Dadan sips her sake as she sat on the mat. There bandages around her right hand, left arm and on her left cheek. She sighs as she put her sake down. As she closes her eyes, she felt a creepy disturbance like someone is watching her. She open her eyes and almost scream as she stare at the kitten with an shock expression.

Melody is sitting on the floor and staring at the gorilla before she spoke "hello gorilla. How are you today?"

"GO AWAY YOU MONSTER." Dadan yelled. Melody roll her eyes and sighs as she flick her tail. She just came here to talk to this gorilla here without having any problems but no, this she-male wants to scream like she just saw a fucking ghost. Just fucking great. Melody frowns as she stare at Dadan before she spoke.

"Listen gorilla before you scream your head off. I just came to talk to you about yesterday." Melody said.

"If you mean that you turn into some creature with purple skin and red markings over your body, have the ability to grow your fingernails and stab me with those nails then I don't want to hear it." Dadan frowns angrily.

"Fucking gorilla."

"WHAT YOU SAID YOU FUCKING CAT?" Dadan yelled at the cat. Melody's frown deepens before her eyes change from blue to black with pink glowing irises and her body starts to glow red. Dadan's eyes widen in fear as Melody's form began to change. Her paws turn into hands and feet, her fur disappeared replacing it with skin, her cat ears was replace with human ears, her tail disappears and hair began to grow on her head.

Dadan began to shake in fear as the glow disappeared showing Melody's form. She glare at the gorilla before walking towards her. The sake fell from her hand as she scooted backward from Melody who is coming closer by the second. Dadan's back collided with the wall as she continued to stare at Melody. She curse under her breath before she gasp in horror.

Melody stand in front of Dadan as she glare at her with annoyance in her eyes. She bend down on one knee and grab Dadan's hair before harshly pulling her towards her face "listen here gorilla and listen well...I don't want trouble but you really get on my damn nerves."

"Fuck you." Dadan growls.

Melody chuckled "nice one gorilla but it won't help you."

Dadan gritted her teeth while glaring at Melody "you're not really a cat are you? I bet Melody not even your real name."

"You're right about that gorilla. I'm exactly a human being and even if I have a name...I won't tell you." Melody said before letting go of Dadan. She stand up, turn around and walked to the bedroom "by the way don't tell the boys...cause they won't believe you." she said as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Dadan glared at the door for a few seconds before Ace, Sabo and Luffy came through the door.

"Hey old hag." Dadan turns her head before she got hit by a crocodile "lunch here." Ace said as they walked to the bedroom.

"Hey Melody you okay?" Sabo open the door to see Melody now in her cat form, licking her left paw. She looked up and smiled at her friends.

"You guys done already?" Melody asked.

"Yep we just need to change real quick and then we go to Goa Kingdom." Ace said taking off his shirt.

Melody blush before running out the door "well then I'll be waiting outside." the boys laugh as Melody close the door "and don't take so long you silly boys."

* * *

In Goa Kingdom, a cloak figure is walking around the streets while the nobles give them a disgusting look. The figure walked to the restaurant and went inside before the manager greet the figure "welcome." he said bowing to the customer. The manager look at the cloak figure and frowns "I'm sorry but our restaurant don't serve your kind."

There was shuffling inside the cloak before he pull out a watch "I'd like your best private room."

"T-That crest is..." the manager gasp in shocked before he bowed his head "such an honor to have a noble at our restaurant. We'll have your room prepared immediately." he said before walking away.

Ace chuckled under his breath "nice one Sabo."

"Thanks." Sabo smiles.

Melody whose on top of Sabo's hat stare at him with a weird expression on her face "say Sabo...where you get that watch? I thought only nobles have those things."

"Uh...it's nothing Melody." Sabo said nervously as Melody narrow her eyes in suspicion.

In the VIP room, the boys are sitting in the chair with bowls of ramen in front of them. Sabo and Luffy pop out from the sleeves with smiles on their face.

"Yes ramen." Sabo said.

"Ramen." Luffy grins.

Ace took off the cloak and grins "well then dig in."

Sabo, Luffy and Ace began to eat their food in bliss while looked at her friends. Ace glance at Melody and frowns "you hungry Melody?"

"Maybe but I don't like this place." Melody said as she jump on the table "don't worry about me Ace, I'm good."

"No you're not." Luffy pout "you need to eat something."

"Luffy I'm good." Melody said turning around to him "I don't need no..."

"Bring more food." Luffy's mouth was covered by Sabo and Ace while Melody covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Sabo cough in his hand before speaking.

"Three more ramen please and bring me some smoked salmon." Sabo said.

The lady smiles and bow her head "yes sir coming right up." she said before walking away.

Melody took her paw away from her mouth and smirk "you boys are something else."

The boys chuckles while Melody turn her head and frowns "where are you?"

* * *

In a dark alleyway of Goa Kingdom, two female kittens is on the floor covered in dirt. One cat had white fur with black spots on her upper face, legs, tail and ears while one had white fur with dark brown spots on her whole face, ears, feet and tail. Both have blue eyes and red heart shape on their forehead as they watch people walked pass the alleyway. One is a snowshoe cat and another is a Thai cat.

The Thai cat look at her friend and frowns "are you sure she's here?" she asked in a high-pitch voice.

The snowshoe cat nods her head "yes I'm sure." she said in a high-pitch voice.

The kitten sighs before an evil smirk appears on her face "then let's have a little fun." her eyes change from blue to black with red glowing irises and her body began to glow red. Her body starts to change as the light glow brighter before an human figure appears where the cat was standing. She had white hair with red marks, blue skin, black and blue armor and yellow markings. She opens her eyes and smirks "let's see if this will bring her out from hiding." she stands up from her crouching position before running to the nobles causing them to scream in fear.

"Now wait just a minute." the cat eyes turn black with green glowing irises before her body glow red as she ran out from the alleyway. Her body began to change into a human figure before the glow disappeared. She had white hair with red marks, pink skin, blue and orange armor and green markings. She jump on the roof and ran after her friend "damn why do she like to do this the fun way?"

Back at the restaurant, Melody is staring at her friends in shock as she watch them eat their 10th bowl of ramen "how in the world...can you eat that much food?"

"What do you mean Melody?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing." Melody shook her head before she gasp as her eyes began to change. Sabo open his eyes and stare at Melody with a concern look "Melody are you okay?" he said. Melody said nothing before turning around, jump off the table and ran to the window.

"Melody." Ace said before Melody jump through the window.

"MELODY." they yelled in unison before the manager and his worker open the door.

"Sir my worker said that..." he stop mid-sentence as Ace, Sabo and Luffy gasp in shock "hey it's you kids again."

"Busted let's go." Ace said before they jump through the window and landed on the ground safely. They ran away from the restaurant to look for Melody who is far ahead of them. As Melody ran faster, her body began to change before she turn into a human figure of herself. The red glow disappears before she jump high in the air and landed on the roof.

"You've got to be kidding me." Melody jump down on the ground and ran faster as she frown angrily "I swear if this is their way of coming to me...I'm going to kill them." she said as she continued to run to the source of the problem.

* * *

**AC: chapter finish what you think  
**

**Dark AC: nice**

**Evil AC: good**

**Ace&amp;Sabo: awesome  
**

**Luffy&amp;Melody: cool**

**Chime&amp;Aria: amazing**

**AC: thanks *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	5. Ex-cons in Goa Kingdom

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Our Little Melody" are you guys ready**

**Dark AC: yep**

**Evil AC: yeah**

**Ace: uh huh**

**Luffy: I'm ready**

**Sabo: yes**

**Melody&amp;Chime&amp;Aria: we're ready**

**AC: good *look at readers* now peeps in this chapter you get to see the Ex-cons from Witchblade **

**Evil AC: yep so Melody Disclaimer please **

**Melody: AnoditeCat do not own One Piece or Witchblade if she does we kitty-cats will be in it *whispers* even though I'm already in Witchblade since my name ain't Melody**

**Ace: *look at Melody* what were that**

**Melody: nothing and AC start the story please**

**AC: okay *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ex-cons in Goa Kingdom

Melody ran faster as everyone ran past her in fear. She growls under her breath before she spotted something from the distance. She smirks as she spots a girl in white hair tied into low braided pigtails. She ran faster before jumping high into the air. The girl with green eyes looked around as she look for her friend before she was tackled to the ground "what the hell?"

"That's my line Aoi." the girl now known as Aoi gasp as her attacker got off of her. She stood up and turns around to see Melody smiling at her.

"Miss Maria." she hugs Melody who is known as Maria hug her back.

"Miss you too." Maria pulls back before frowning "what the hell are you doing Aoi?" she asks.

"It's not my fault Asagi did this." Aoi confess before Asagi jump behind Maria and grins.

"Hello Maria." Maria squeaks before pointing her fingers at Asagi "aww did I scare little miss perfect?"

"Asagi you know better than to cause trouble and besides." Maria pull back her hand and frowns "we're not in Tokyo anymore."

"I know." Asagi said before smirking "but hey this place is kinda fun." Maria scowl at Asagi before she heard a voice.

"Melody." Asagi, Maria and Aoi turns their head to see Ace, Sabo and Luffy running in the crowd.

"Oh shit." Maria curse.

"You know them Maria?" Aoi asks.

"Yeah and I don't want them to see me like this." Maria said "come on let's" suddenly a man with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and black boots is walking towards them "what the hell?! Sir can you go somewhere else please."

"Show me your power." he said. Maria raises an eyebrow while Aoi and Asagi stare at the man in confusion "show me your power."

"Why?" Maria frowns feeling uncomfortable around this man. The man began to pants in excitement before a blue glow appears on his left upper arm. Asagi's eyes widen in realization before she yells.

"Holy shit he's an Ex-con." she said.

"Show me your power." the man said before changing into a mechanical monster. It look like some kind of bug with scythe-like hands. The Ex-con laughs before running towards Maria. Maria growls before she did a back-flip as the Ex-con use his blades to cut her. She lands on her feet before extending her blades.

"Let's kill this Ex-con."

"Um...Miss Maria there's more of them." Aoi said as more Ex-cons appear from all direction.

"They must have sense us." Asagi said.

"But how did they get here?" Aoi asks.

"Doesn't matter." Maria growls under her breath "we need to kill them now." she jump in the air before slicing the Ex-con in half. White blood came out from the monster. Asagi smirks as she extend her blade and Aoi extend her sickle-like fan blades. The girls glare at the Ex-con before attacking them with full force.

* * *

"Melody." Ace yelled as he look around to find Melody.

"Where is she?" Sabo asks.

"I don't know and what the hell are they running from?" Ace said in wonder. Luffy look around before looking up to see a Ex-con on the roof. His eyes widen in fear as he stop running. Ace and Sabo stop running to turn to Luffy "what's wrong Lu?" Ace asks.

"M-m-m-m-m-monsters." Luffy stuttered as Sabo stare at him confusion.

"What monster Luffy?" Sabo asks. Luffy didn't say anything as he point to the sky making Ace and Sabo follow his finger before their eyes widen in shock. A spider-like Ex-con and a fly-like Ex-con are on the roof before jumping off the roof. The boys stood there in fear as more Ex-cons appears from different directions.

"What the hell are they?" Sabo asks in fear.

"I don't know but they're sure aren't normal." Ace said. Suddenly one of the Ex-cons turns its head to them making Ace, Sabo and Luffy gasps in fear. The Ex-con began to walk towards them. Ace grip on his pole as the monster comes closer before he stick the pole in its eye making it scream in pain. Ace took the pole out before running away "RUN." Sabo and Luffy ran after Ace as the monster clutch on his eye in pain.

The Ex-con look up to see the boys ahead of him before growling "worthless child." it said before running after them.

* * *

Maria extend her fingers through the Ex-con before pulling it out. The Ex-con groans in pain before its explode. Maria's fingers went back to normal before turning around to see Aoi finishing off the Ex-con "anymore Aoi?"

Aoi steps back before the Ex-con explode "no Miss Maria." Asagi lands on the ground right when the Ex-con exploded.

"So Maria care to explain how we got here. In this world of pirates." Asagi said.

"I don't know." Maria furrow her brows "all I remember was attacking that bitch then seeing my mom and then nothing." she sighs before looking at the blue sky "but I do remember waking up in the forest...as a cat." Maria's eyes blink "it was raining, I was running from the tiger and then I was saved." she smiles before looking at Aoi and Asagi "those boys save my life and I was happy."

"Sound like you care about them Miss Maria." Aoi giggles.

"Yeah I do." Maria smiles. It was true that she care about them, back then all she want was a mother love but this love...this love was different. Maria closes her eyes as the image of Ace, Sabo and Luffy smiling at her.

"Say Maria." Maria open her eyes and glare at Asagi "there's still one more." Asagi points something from ahead as Maria and Aoi followed her finger. Maria squint her eyes before a gasp slip from her mouth. An Ex-con is chasing something or someone, ready to go in for the kill. But what makes her heart drop was that the three boys it was chasing. Those boys are Ace, Sabo and Luffy running for their lives as the Ex-con continued to chase them.

Maria grits her teeth in anger before running after the Ex-con "YOU BASTARD."

"Miss Maria wait." Aoi said as she and Asagi chase after her. Maria continued to run after the Ex-con in furious anger. She never felt this angry before in her entire life, the only she was angry was when her mother abandon her for that thing. She growls under her breath as she ran faster with the Ex-con in her sights. Ace, Sabo and Luffy ran in fear as the Ex-con came closer to them. Ace look behind him to see the Ex-con coming closer.

"It gaining on us." Ace said.

"We have to lose it somehow." Sabo said.

"How the hell do we do that?" as Sabo tried to think, Luffy suddenly trip over a fruit thus, causing him to fall. Luffy yelp while Ace and Sabo ran in front of him. Luffy shook his head before he heard a noise from behind him making him turn his head to see the monster looming over him. Luffy's eyes widen in horror before he scream from the top of his lungs.

"ACE, SABO HELP." Ace and Sabo stops running before turning around to see the Ex-con holding Luffy by the leg as he dangle in the air.

"LUFFY." they yelled in simultaneously.

"HELP ME." Luffy cries as the Ex-con brought him closer to its face before it spoke.

"You're mine little boy." it raise its scythe-like hand high in the air before bringing it towards Luffy. Luffy's eyes widen in fear as time slow down but before the blade got even closer, he heard a voice.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM." the Ex-con turns its head to see Maria flying towards him. She use her hair and attach it to the Ex-con thus, flying closer the Ex-con. She extend her blade before yelling "FUCKING DIE." she slice the Ex-con right when she let go of her hair. The Ex-con drops Luffy making him fall on his bottom before he got up and ran to Ace and Sabo. Maria retract her blade as white blood gush out of the Ex-con before it explode.

Maria pants as all of her anger vanish before taking a deep breath and sighs. She glance at Luffy who is now hugging his brother while he cried "Luffy." she said before closing her eyes, relaxing her body. Suddenly she heard a voice yelling at her in anger.

"Who are you?" Maria opens her eyes to see Ace and Sabo glaring at her while protecting Luffy. Maria blinks before smiling at them. The boys blink in confusion before Maria jumps in the air and landed few feet away from them before running in the opposite direction. "Hey wait." but it was too late as the girl disappear from sight.

They look at where the girl went before blinking their eyes and whispered "who is that girl?"

* * *

Maria continued to run before she stops as she saw Aoi and Asagi ran up to her "are you crazy?" Asagi asks.

"No I'm just me." Maria said before turning around and walking back where the boys are "come on let's go."

"To where ma'am?" Aoi asks. Maria smirks as she continued to walk forward.

"Meet my saviors." she ran as Aoi and Asagi stare at each other before running after Maria. As they ran, their body began to change before they turn back into their cat form.

Meanwhile Ace, Sabo and Luffy are walking back home with frowns on their face "Melody." Luffy said in sadness.

"Don't worry Luffy, Melody is going to okay." Sabo said.

"Yeah she must have ran away from those monsters." Ace said.

"Or she was too busy looking for her sisters." the boys gasp before turning around to see Melody smiling at them with two cats behind her.

"MELODY." they scream in happiness as Melody ran to them.

"Hi you miss me." she said.

"Yes we did." Luffy smiles before looking at the two cats "are they your sisters Melody?"

Melody look at Aoi and Asagi in their cat form before turning to her friends "yes they are." she walk over to her sisters and smirks "this one is Chime." Aoi now rename as Chime stare at her in confusion "and this one is Aria." Asagi now rename as Aria glares at her "say hello girls."

Chime and Aria look at Ace, Sabo and Luffy and smile at them "hello." they said in unison.

"Hello." they said in unison.

"This is so cool." Luffy said with star-shape eyes "two more talking cats." the kittens laugh at Luffy's excitement before Chime ran to Sabo and lick his hand.

"I like you." Chime smiles.

"Thank you." Sabo said as Aria ran to Ace and smirks.

"You look tough." she said "I like you."

"I like you too." Ace grins before picking up Aria "come on let's go home."

"Okay." Sabo pick up Chime while Luffy pick up Melody before they run out of Goa Kingdom.

* * *

"Oh shut up old hag." Ace said while taking off his shirt. The boys had made it back to the house along with the kittens. But right when they got inside, Dadan saw the two new kittens and started screaming her head. The boys ignore her and walk to the room as Chime and Aria stare at the giant women while Melody stick her tongue out making Dadan even mad. So this lead us here as the boy took off their clothes while the kittens play with each other.

"So Miss Maria why you give us fake names?" Chime asks.

Melody roll her eyes "because they don't know what we really are okay?"

"And you want to keep it a secret right?" Aria said as she stare at Melody dully.

"Yes." she stare at her sisters "can you girls do that for me?"

"Sure." they said in unison.

"Thank you." Melody said.

"Bath time." the kittens turn their head to see Ace, Sabo and Luffy smiling at them before they were pick up and place in the basin. The kittens relax as they are being scrub clean by the boys. The boys chuckle at their relax expression as the kittens smile thinking to themselves that this is the life. But soon their secret will be out very soon and it might ruin their bond between the boys and them.

* * *

**AC: finish now you think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**Ace: nice**

**Sabo: amazing**

**Luffy: super**

**Melody: sweet**

**Chime: cute**

**Aria: nice**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**Ace: bye**

**Sabo: bye**

**Luffy: bye**

**Melody&amp;Chime&amp;Aria: bye everyone**


	6. The name is Maria

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Our Little Melody" and man I'm so fucking pump**

**Dark AC: and we are ready to party**

**Evil AC: and have some fun**

**Ace, Sabo&amp;Luffy: *laugh***

**Melody, Aria&amp;Chime: *giggles***

**AC: now peeps in this chapter Luffy get to meet Melody or should I say Maria in the forest**

**Luffy: *raise an eyebrow* Maria? *look at Melody* Melody why is AC calling you Maria**

**Melody: *chuckles nervously* don't ask me Luffy, ask her she's the author of this story**

**AC: *blink* that's a secret little one now Disclaimer Luffy**

**Luffy: *pout* AstralComet do not own One Piece or Witchblade if she does then it will be awesome**

**AC: *chuckles before looking at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 6: The name is Maria  


"Gum-Gum Jet Pistol." Luffy throw his arm towards Sabo who ducked before he ran to Luffy and punch him in the stomach. Luffy grunt in pain as his arm came flying back and hit him in the face. He fell on his back as he groan in pain and anger while Ace and Sabo laugh "dammit."

"That was great Luffy." Melody said.

"Yeah Melody's right." Ace said as Luffy stands up "you have gotten stronger Lu."

"Really?!" Luffy smiles.

"Yeah you sure did." Sabo grins. Luffy cheers in happiness making his brother laugh at his excitement. Melody giggles before Aria whispered in her ear.

"So tell me why did change our name again."

"It's to keep our identity safe, Asagi." Melody growls.

"Okay." Aria said before a smug grin appears on her face "don't need them to be afraid of little miss perfect." Melody glares at Aria before she heard a voice.

"Say Melody." Melody turn her head to see Sabo staring at her "are you okay?"

"Yeah it just that Aria is messing with me." she glare at Aria who is still grinning "and being a dick." Aria snickers while Chime look away with a smile on her face. Ace chuckles while Sabo stare at Aria and Luffy tilt his head in confusion.

"What did she said?"

"Nothing...just something stupid that's all." Aria roll her eyes and stick her tongue at Melody. Melody huff in anger before turning Sabo "by the way are you done training?"

"Yeah we did." Sabo smile but then frown "I lost to Ace again by two points...fuck."

"That's because I'm stronger than you Sabo." Ace smirk while Chime giggles.

"Say are you kitties hungry?" Luffy asks before the kittens meow in happiness.

"Okay let's go back, so you three can mess with Dadan while we hunt for food." Ace said as he pick up Aria before walking back home. Sabo pick up Chime and Luffy pick up Melody before they follow Ace to the hut.

* * *

"Just watch them, you old hag." Ace said

"Are you serious? These fucking cats will be the death of me." Dadan said angrily. There was no way she was going to watch them, I mean can you imagine what they'll do to her after the boys are gone. They can do despicable things to her and trust me from how that cat-what's her name-turn into a monster, well it not going to be pretty.

Ace roll his eyes in annoyance as his brothers wait for at the door "look just watch them while we hunt for food okay." Dadan growl under her breath while Ace smile at the kittens "okay we'll see you later, love you."

"We love you too." The kittens said simultaneously. Ace, Sabo and Luffy wave to the kittens before closing the door. Melody smiles before it turn into a frown. She turns her head to Dadan and growl under her breath.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Melody said angrily.

"Oh shut it cat. I don't want to watch over you or your friends." Dadan frowns angrily.

"Well that makes two of us because I don't want to see your ugly face." Melody hiss in anger. She can't believe that she was left alone with this old hag and what worse her friends are here too. Melody glares at Dadan while Aria and Chime stare at her in confusion.

Chime glance at Dadan and spoke "um...Dadan right? I'm Chime and I was hoping that we can."

"I don't give a fuck." Dadan said. Aria's jaws drop while Chime's eyes widen in shock.

"Melody...Who is she?" Chime said pointing at Dadan.

"The seed of Chucky." Melody continued to glare while Aria come out from shock.

"Well if that beast is Chucky's baby...then they have one ugly child." Aria smirks making Melody and Chime laugh. Dadan growl under her breath as her face turn red. She huff in anger before she took out an axe and throw it at Melody.

Melody opens her eyes and gasp before she push her friends and dodge the weapon. Aria and Chime stare at the big weapon while Melody glares "you fucking gorilla, I'm going to kill you." She said before she felt something wet on her cheek. She put her paw on it and pull it away to see blood.

She gasps in shock before growling as her body glow red. Her form began to change before the light disappeared showing her in her true form. Dadan frowns as Melody pick up the axe and throw it at her who catch it in her hand "so you change back into your monster form huh?" She smirk "Melody."

"First of all, this is my Cloneblade form and second." She extend her blades and frowns "my real name is Maria you bitch."

* * *

Ace tied a knot on the deer before wiping a sweat on his forehead "okay let's head back."

"Yeah we don't want to keep the girls waiting." Sabo said as he and his brothers carry the deer. They walked through the forest before they heard a loud noise "what the hell was that?"

"GET OFF YOU MONSTER."

"Hey is that..." Luffy began before another noise came.

"FUCK YOU GORILLA."

"What the fuck." Sabo said.

"That sound like Melody." Luffy said. Ace growls under his breath before he spoke.

"Come on, let's go." They ran to the house as the sound got louder and louder with each passing second.

Back at the house, Dadan swing her axe but Maria dodges it at the nick of time before she kick her in the gut. She step back as Dadan groans in pain before standing straight and growls. Maria smirks "what's wrong ugly can't speak."

"Fuck you brat."

"No Dadan...FUCK YOU." Maria ran towards Dadan before she swing her blade. Dadan frowns as she block the attack with her axe. She punch Maria in the stomach making her groans in pain. She walked backwards, clutching her stomach "you bitch."

"Miss Maria." Chime glares at Dadan as her body glows red but Maria stops her.

"Stay out of this Aoi." Maria ordered as the glow disappear from Chime's body. She turn her head to Dadan and stand up straight as she unclutch her stomach. She growls, retracting her blades and crack her knuckles "okay gorilla." she lift up her right arm and point her fingers at Dadan "let's get serious." her fingers extended and went straight for Dadan's head.

"Holy shit." Dadan swears before she ducked. The fingers pierce the wall before Maria retract them and lift up her left arm "oh not again." she said as she dodge the attack from Maria. She stood up and ran as Maria continued her attack with her fingers. Maria use her right hand before she use her left hand after she retract her fingers while Dadan ran to dodges her attacks.

As the fight is going on, the boys is running toward the house before they drop the deer and ran to the door. Ace push the door to find that something was blocking it "what the hell? Old hag open the door." he bang on the door as the noise got more erratic. Sabo frowns in concern before he kick the door "OPEN THE DOOR OLD HAG."

Behind the door, Aoi and Asagi are holding the door while they're in their true form. Aoi stole a glance at the fight before she heard Luffy's voice "Melody, Chime, Aria are you okay? What's going on in there?" he said worriedly.

"Nothing Luffy." Aoi said in her high-pitch voice "everything is fine." she glance at the fight for a second before looking at the door "we just playing a game with Dadan." she look at Asagi and grins nervously "right Aria?"

"Yeah we are." Asagi said in her high-pitch voice "its really fun."

"HELL NO IT'S NOT." Ace yelled angrily before he kick the door, hard. Aoi and Asagi stumbled forward before they press their back on the door "CHIME, ARIA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW."

"NO." Aoi yelled over the ruckus "WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU IN."

"DIE YOU BITCH." Dadan swing her axe but Maria block it with her blade. She grunts in exhaustion as she fell on her knees while Dadan put pressure on the axe.

"Fuck you gorilla." Maria lift up her right hand and point her fingers at Dadan's shoulder and pierce it. Dadan scream in pain before Maria grabs the axe, stands up and throws it away from Dadan. She glares at her before she roundhouse kick her in the face causing her to fall. Dadan groans in pain as Maria stare at her, like she's staring into her very soul.

Dadan turn her head slightly to see Maria retract her blade and lift her index finger, pointing it at Dadan's left eye "prepare to die." Before Maria can do the finishing blow, Aoi and Asagi began to glow red before they turn into their cat form. Maria turns her head and gasp before she heard Ace's voice.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Maria's eyes widen before Dadan gets up, glares at Maria and punch her in the stomach thus, causing her to cough up blood. Maria clutch her stomach and lift up her head to glare heatedly at Dadan before she heard Ace kicking the door.

"Miss Maria leave now." Chime said. Maria nods, unclutch her stomach and ran to the room before she close the door, she point at Dadan and spoke in menacing way that sent shivers down her spine.

"You will die, gorilla." she close the door, right before Ace break the door down. He had the most pissed off look on his face while Sabo had a scowl plastered on his face and Luffy looking concern. Ace glance at the cats making them bowed their head in shame before he look at Dadan who glares at him.

"We'll deal with this later but first." Luffy walked to the kittens and pet their heads "where's Melody?" Dadan said nothing as she points at the door. Ace stare at the door for a few seconds before running towards it "MELODY." he barged in the room and look around to see Melody is not in the room.

"Find her Ace?" Sabo came up behind him while Ace growls under his breath.

"No she's not in here." Unbeknownst of them, Maria is on the ceiling looking at them before she crawl on the walls like spider-man. She crawls silently as she make it to the door and crawl out the room. Maria crawl on the ceiling as Ace and Sabo look in the room and Luffy pets the kittens. Chime smiles at Luffy before she glance at the ceiling to see Maria crawling. Her eyes widen in shock making Aria stare at her before she looked up to see Maria on the ceiling. She gasps making Luffy tilt his head in confusion.

"What's wrong girls?" the girls said nothing as Maria crawl to the door and silently jump down off the ceiling as her back face the door. Maria stretch her arms before she turned around and ran out the room before Luffy looked behind him. He blink his eyes as he stand up and walked to the open door "someone there?" he said before he scream as he dodge the deer.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sabo asked before he saw a deer flying towards him "holy shit."

"What wrong-holy flying fuck." Ace said before he saw the deer flying towards him. Before they can dodge, the deer crash into them. They fell on the floor and groans in pain while Luffy looked at his brothers. He glance back at the door before walking towards it, cautiously. When he looked outside, Luffy's eyes sparkled in awe. What he saw is Maria dusting off her hands with her eyes close.

"It's you." Maria snap her eyes open and put her hands by her side before she looked at Luffy. He smile as he step outside "it's really you. The one who save me from that monster." he grins before he ran towards her. Maria gasp in shock as she walked backward before turning around and jump high into the air. She landed on the branch before jumping on the another one.

"Wait don't go." Luffy stretch his arm and grab onto the branch as he lift himself in the air. He grab onto another branch before he grab another branch "wait."

"Luffy." Ace and Sabo ran outside to see Luffy swinging from branch to branch as Maria jump ahead of him "wait...is that the girl who save us?"

"Yeah that is her." Sabo said as Luffy and the mysterious girl disappear from their sight. As they stand there, Chime and Aria had a worried look on their face as they look at each other.

* * *

"Hey wait for me." Luffy said as he followed Maria. He have so many question to ask her like who is she? Why she's here? Where she came from? Why are they monsters in Goa Kingdom? Is she one of them or is she different? So many questions flow through his head as he catch up to the girl before he swing high in the air and let go of the branch before he grabs the girl's shoulders "Got you."

"Eeek." Maria squeak in surprise as she miss the branch and fall to the ground. She lands on the grass, gracefully before she fell onto her knees and sigh. Maria raise an eyebrow when she heard an childish chuckle before she looked over her shoulder to see Luffy smiling at her "what the...can you get off my shoulders, little one." she asks nicely.

"Sure." Luffy let go of her shoulders and landed on his feet. He walked around her and stop right when he's facing her "hi I'm Luffy what's your name?"

"Maria." Maria smiles lovingly at Luffy who gasps. This girl voice sound so beautiful. She got the voice that sound honey-like and it had a nice ring to it. Not only that but as he stare at Maria, he realize that she's very pretty. Those monsters in Goa Kingdom were ugly but Maria look very beautiful and sound very nice. Luffy then stare into her eyes and grins.

"You have pretty eyes." Maria blink her eyes in surprise.

"Oh...thank you."

"You also very pretty and sound very nice too."

"Thank you so much." Maria giggles at the compliment. Luffy chuckles before he blink his eyes and spoke.

"By the way can I ask you a question."

"Sure." Luffy smiles at Maria.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I can't let those Ex-cons hurt innocent people." Maria answered truthfully.

"Those monsters are Ex-cons?" Luffy asks.

"Yes." Maria nod her head.

"Where you come from?"

"That's classified." when she saw a confuse look on his face, she smiles "it means I can't tell you."

"Oh...how you got here?" Luffy asks.

"I don't know." Maria frowns.

Luffy frowns but before he asks her another question, a rumbling sound was heard. Maria look at Luffy's stomach and laugh "hungry Luffy."

"Yeah." Luffy smiles. Maria giggles before she pick up Luffy and stands up. She hold him tightly as she turn around and spoke to him.

"Hang on tight." she warned before she jumps high in the air and landed on the branch before jumping to another branch. Luffy screams in excitement as they head to house.

* * *

"Ace calm down."

"Calm down...CALM DOWN, SABO OUR LITTLE BROTHER IS OUT THERE WITH SOME GIRL WE DON'T EVEN KNOW, WHO MIGHT KILL HIM AND YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN." Ace yelled angrily as he glare at his brother.

Sabo glares back as everyone watch in silence "look we don't know if she's like those...things but she'll never hurt Luffy."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah so calm down." Chime and Aria look at each other as they begin to worried about their friends but before anything get any more tense the door was swung open and a familiar voice was heard.

"MEEEEAAATTTT." Luffy ran into the room and dive into the pile of meat as Melody walked inside and towards her friends.

"LUFFY." Ace and Sabo smiles as Luffy eat the meat.

"Luffy where have you been?" Ace asks. Everyone watch as Luffy swallowed his food and stare at Ace before smiling.

"I was with Maria."

"Maria?" Everyone said. Luffy nods his head and took another bite.

"Who's that?" Sabo asks.

"The most funniest, nicest and beautiful girl I've ever met." Luffy said while unbeknownst of him, Melody is blushing as she grabs three piece meat for her and her friends. "She's the one who save me from those monsters."

"Really? Is she single?" Ask one of the bandits.

"I don't think so and if she is then I don't think she wants to date you guys." Luffy said truthfully. He look at his brothers and grins "oh and guess what."

"What?" Ace and Sabo asks in unison.

"On the way here, she told me everything about herself but she left some stuffs in secret."

"Like what?" Dogra asks.

"Well." As everyone listen to Luffy, Chime and Aria smirks at Melody whose blushing like a tomato.

"You have fun little miss perfect?" Aria asks.

"Shut up Asagi" Melody growls.

"Sure but I have a question for you." Melody stare at her as Chime listen "if he ever find who you really are...what are you going to do?"

"Asagi." Aria turns to Chime "you being rude again."

"I'm just saying and besides." Aria turns to Melody "she's the one telling him about her secrets."

"I did not told him everything." Melody said.

"Whatever." Aria smirks before she yelled "WHOEVER EAT THE MOST MEAT IS THE WINNER." Everyone turn their head to Aria before diving into the meat thus, causing a riot. The cats watch in shock and awe as everyone dig into their food.

Melody, Chime and Aria turns their head as Dadan scream with Luffy biting her head. They look at each other for a few moment before laughing their butts. As the cats laugh at the show, a mysterious figure with glowing green eyes stare at house before speaking "yes Father I found them...no they're not alone...it seems they're with a bunch of bandits." The figure gone quite before speaking "yes I'll keep an eye on them...goodbye Father."

The figure turn off the device she was speaking into before she look back at the house. She stare for a few minutes before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**AC: finish now you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: awesome**

**All: nice**

**AC: thanks *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S before I go I just want to say something about the girls. For now on when they're in their true forms, they will called by their real name while in their cat forms, they will be called by their given name. Okay then bye everyone.**


	7. Meeting the Sisters

**AC: hello everybody and welcome back for more "Our Little Melody" man it been a long time since I wrote the last chapter huh**

**Dark AC: uh-huh**

**Evil AC: yep**

**All: yes**

**AC: yeah now before we start in this chapter Luffy bring his brothers to see Maria and they also meet Asagi and Aoi**

**Evil AC: yes so Aria Disclaimer please**

**Aria: AstralComet do not own One Piece or Witchblade but if she does then it will be awesome**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting the Sisters

"No way Luffy."

"But Ace, you have to meet her. Maria's nice, funny and beautiful."

"No means no, Luffy and that's final." Luffy pouted, glaring at his older brother, who is glaring back. While Ace and Luffy have a glaring contest, Sabo is sitting in the corner, watching along with their cats. Sabo sigh before he broke the tension.

"I don't know Ace, maybe meeting her won't be bad." Ace turn his head and glare at Sabo.

"Are you nuts?!"

"No I'm just saying that meeting Luffy's new friend is a good thing."

"See Ace. Sabo thinks it's awesome."

"No it's stupid." Ace turn around, facing Luffy "what if she's hostile? What if she starts to attack? Or worst hurts you?"

"Maria would never do that! Especially to me." Luffy frowns.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she save me from that monster and even brought me back here." Luffy doesn't understand why Ace is getting so mad over this. All he want was for his brothers to meet Maria, maybe get to know her like he did but no, Ace decided to be a big meanie. "And besides no monster wouldn't do that like she did for me."

"He got a point, Ace." Ace glance at Sabo, who had his arms cross over his chest "the monsters we saw in Goa Kingdom was evil and dangerous. That girl - Maria right? - save our little brother so we should go meet her and maybe thank her in person." Ace gritted his teeth in slight anger. He couldn't believe this bullshit, why do they want to meet this Maria person? What's so special about her?

Ace pinch the bridge of his nose, calming down his anger before sighing "fine we meet your friend, Luffy." Luffy cheered but stop when Ace raise his hand "but if she does anything stupid, I'm kicking her ass."

"Okay Ace." Luffy grins. Ace roll his eyes before looking at the kittens.

"You girls want to come with us?"

"No thank you but we're good here." Aria said.

"Yeah me and Aria are going to take a nap." Chime look at Melody "what about you, Melody?"

Melody blink her eyes before answering "I'm just going to chill." Sabo pets her head before standing up and stretch.

"Okay let's do a little training then we meet Maria." He then turn to the girls "you kittens stay out of trouble okay."

"Okay." They said, as the boys walk outside with their pipes. After making sure they're gone, Aria stare at Melody.

"Okay princess." Melody glance at Aria "how you going do this? Keep changing from Melody to Maria?"

"Shut. Up." Melody frown, walking to door "they won't know it was me and besides." Right when she open the door, Melody look over her shoulder and smirk "I'm not going alone." Aria and Chime stare at her in confusion before their eyes widen in realization.

"No way."

"Yes way."

* * *

Ace and Sabo are fighting, throwing fists and dodging each others attack. While they fight, Luffy is laying against the tree, and looking at sky. He still couldn't get her out of his mind. Maria, the most prettiest girl in the world.

Hmm, he wonder if she had any siblings? Does she have siblings? And if she does, do she have brothers or sisters? "Luffy." Luffy snap back to reality before looking at his brothers.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Sabo asks.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about Maria." Ace shook his head while Sabo chuckles.

"Okay after you face me then we leave." Luffy grins as he stand up and ran towards Sabo.

"Gum-Gum." Sabo stood his ground and grins. Luffy smiles as he stretch back his arms "Bazooka." His arms went forward and towards Sabo, who dodge it before running to him.

"You miss Luffy." He kick him in the stomach, thus sending him against the tree. Luffy hit the tree as his arms retract back to him "heh not gonna lie but that was sweet move."

"Yeah it was." Ace went next to Sabo and smiles "but you still not stronger than us." Luffy pouts, getting up before smiling.

"So since we're finish can we see Maria now?"

"Fine." Ace sighs as Luffy cheered "but you leading us to her. The place where you two met and away from the hut." Luffy nod, picking up his pipe.

"C'mon I show you." Luffy walk away as his brothers follow him. Unbeknownst of them, the kittens, who are now in their Cloneblade form. Maria watch the boys before looking at Asagi and Aoi.

"Okay let's go up ahead and try not to get spotted." They nod before following the boys.

* * *

Ace, Sabo and Luffy are walking around the woods, looking around before Luffy suddenly stop making his brothers stop themselves "what's wrong, Lu?"

Luffy turn around and grins "we're here." Ace and Sabo raise an eyebrow.

"This is the place?" Luffy nod. He then turn around and cup his hands around his mouth before yelling.

"Maria, come meet my brothers." Luffy yells as his brothers watch him "Maria, where are you?" No response "Maria." Luffy took his hands away from his mouth and frown "I thought she was here...she said she'll be here."

"Well she ain't here, Luffy." Ace cross his arms "I think your friend is a no show."

"Shut up." Luffy turn and glare at Ace "she will come and she will be here." He sigh "she promise that she'll be here and meet you guys." Ace and Sabo stare at their little brother, frowning before looking at each other.

Meanwhile not far from them, Maria and Asagi are arguing while Aoi shook her head "you can't tell me what to do."

"Well guess what little miss perfect if you mess up then they will see who you really are." Asagi said.

"Like what?"

"A. Big. Fat. Faker."

"Asagi." Aoi glare at her "stop being rude." Maria grits her teeth before jumping off the trees and landing gracefully. She glare up at Asagi before walking away. How dare she talk back to her like that. She's lucky that she didn't kill her yet.

As she walk in the forest, a steam-like wind appears blowing the leaves on the ground. Suddenly, a cream tone hand was place on the tree bark. Around the wrist is a ornate, silver bracelet with purple jewel. The same hand was then pulled back before it collide against the tree.

"She ain't here."

"Yes she is, Ace and I know she's here." Ace narrow his eyes.

"How?" Before Luffy could answer, the boys jump when they heard something that sound almost like a gunshot. "What was that?" Ace gasp, trying to find the source of that sound. Soon another sound was heard and then another "who is doing that?"

"I don't know but it sound close." Suddenly, a tree came towards them, falling down "watch out." They dodge the tree as it fell down. The boys stare at the tree wondering who could cause that much damage before they heard a female voice.

"Stupid Asagi. She is going to regret saying that to me." Luffy gasp before grinning.

"Maria." He said, running to the source of that voice.

"Hey wait up." Ace and Sabo follow Luffy as they follow the voice. As they ran, the voice was getting closer to them.

"I'm gonna wring her neck and choke her until she turn blue." The voice growls "ooh she pissed me off...I just... I just argh." When they got there, Luffy stop and stare while Ace and Sabo look at the girl in awe.

In front of them is girl, pacing back and forth in anger. She had cream skin tone and multicolored hair put in pigtails. Blue on the right and red on the left with yellow bangs, and brown eyes. She's wearing a black/red corset with red shrug, red shorts and black/red thigh high boots. Around her wrists are ornate, silver bracelets with purple jewels. The girl pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh "you know what forget her."

She put her hand down, finally calming down "what I'm doing is none of their concerns."

"Maria?" Maria gasp and turn to see Luffy and his brothers. She blink her eyes, observing their appearance. Luffy is wearing a red tank top and blue shorts, Ace is wearing a light blue tank top with a kanji saying savior and black shorts, and Sabo is still wearing the same thing.

Luffy step forward "Maria...is that you?" Maria stare at him before smiling.

"Hi Luffy." Right when those words came out, Luffy smile before running to his friend.

"Maria." He tackle Maria and hug her who hug back "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She pull back and smile "and I see you came out to find me." Luffy nod his head.

"Yeah and I brought my brothers." Luffy turn his head and grins "Ace, Sabo come meet Maria." Maria look over Luffy and smile before putting him.

"Hello." She said, waving. Ace and Sabo stood, frozen in place just looking at her. They couldn't believe that this is the same girl who save their brother except she look more human. The last time they saw her was when she had purple skin with red lines and pieces of armor on her.

Sabo blink before he spoke "hello. Are you the one who save-"

"Luffy, yes I am."

"But you look different." Ace said. Maria giggles before answering.

"That's because I was in my...Well it's classified." Ace raise an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Really!? So you can't tell us who you are or where you come from?"

"Ace I think that's kinda rude." Sabo said.

"No it's okay." Maria took a deep breath and spoke "my name is Maria, I can't tell you where I came from and I can't tell you how I got here because I don't know why. But I can tell you I like stuffed animals."

Ace and Sabo look at each other before looking at Maria "okay so Maria-"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Luffy." Ace bonk Luffy on the head "why would you ask her that?"

"Because I'm curious." Luffy and Ace glare at each other, while Sabo walk next to them.

"Guys can we please not fight." He then look at Maria "and by the way thank you for saving Luffy." Maria chuckles.

"You're welcome and to answer your brother's question, I do have siblings." She held up two fingers "two sisters to be exact."

"You do?" The boys said in unison making Maria giggle at their expression.

"You want to hear about them?" When she receive a nod, Maria smiles "well to tell you the truth, they're my friends but I see them as my sisters."

* * *

"You can be so rude, Asagi."

"So I'm just telling the truth." Aoi glare at Asagi who just smirk. Right now, the girls had remove their cloneblade form and now in their original form. Aoi had fair skin tone, blonde hair in braids and blue eyes. She's wearing a orange dress and plum mid calf boots.

Asagi had pale skin tone, black messy hair and red brown eyes. She's wearing a pink tank top, light purple choker, dim gray jeans showing her light purple panties and light purple ankle boots.

Around both their wrists are ornate, silver bracelets with purple jewels. They continued to walk through the forest, looking at the scenery before Asagi spoke "besides Aoi, you know it's true." Aoi glance at her "once they know that Melody, Aria and Chime are nothing but fake illusions." She turn her head to her "what do you think they will do?"

Aoi bit her lips and look away "exactly." Asagi look forward as Aoi frown, sadly. She didn't want to admit it but she's right. Sooner or later if they ever find out who they really are... Will they still love them or will do they see them as monsters. She sigh before looking at the trees.

"Even though it's true, we just had to keep them thinking that we're two different people." Asagi nod her head in agreement before she stop making Aoi stop walking "what's wrong?"

"Found her." Aoi look ahead to see Maria talking to Luffy, Ace and Sabo while she is sitting.

"And it seems that Miss Maria is with the boys."

"Well let's go meet them." Asagi grins before running to them.

"Wait Asagi." Aoi ran after her, trying to stop her. Maria giggles, listening to them and their stories. As they talk, Maria suddenly glance at her right and saw Asagi running with Aoi right behind her.

"You got to be kidding me." Maria groans making the boys look at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Yo little miss perfect." Ace, Sabo and Luffy turn their head to see Asagi and Aoi walking to them. Maria stood up and frown at her "we finally found you."

"I'm not talking to you." Asagi roll her eyes.

"C'mon you know I'm right." Maria sigh in defeat.

"Fine you're right but you pissed me off." Aoi giggles before looking at Sabo.

"Hello there, I'm Aoi." Sabo smiles.

"Hey I'm Sabo." Asagi turn her head and nod at Ace.

"S'up I'm Asagi." Ace grins.

"Cool I'm Ace." Maria look at her friends before smiling.

"Well it seems you guys are getting very acquainted." She turn to Luffy "so Luffy do you and your brothers want to hang out with us."

"Yeah." Luffy turn to his brothers "Ace, Sabo can we hang out with them?" Ace and Sabo glance at each other before grinning.

"Yeah let's do it."

"Yes." He look at Aoi and Asagi "right about you two?"

"Sure." They said in unison. Maria and Luffy jump for joy before they ran.

"Let's go have some fun." Their friends laugh before following them as they ran in the forest. Unbeknownst of them, a women wearing a orange and green armor, orange hair and green eyes is watching them. The women watch them for a few minutes before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**AC: finally finish the chapter so what you guys think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: awesome**

**All: amazing**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


End file.
